


Tea For Three

by Clarrisani



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Wincestiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 02:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarrisani/pseuds/Clarrisani
Summary: Sam loses a bet, Dean is amused, and Castiel absolutely does NOT have a fetish .





	Tea For Three

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Coldest Hits (https://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/) May Challenge: "Tea Party"

“May I take your coat, sir.”

Castiel couldn’t help but peal his coat from his shoulders at the request, his mind numb from the sight before him. He swallowed hard, knowing full well that he was staring wide-eyed at Sam but unable to tear his gaze away. He forced himself to stagger forward as Sam disappeared from view, and entering the library he spotted a smug looking Dean seated at the table.

“Dean,” Castiel said, finding his voice. ‘Why is Sam dressed like a maid?”

Dean smirked. “He made a bet that we were dealing with spooks on our last case. He lost.”

“So you made him dress up?”

“It was either him or me,” Dean said. “Anyway, you’re just in time for tea.”

Castiel blinked. “Tea?”

“You know, the drink. Like coffee, only more…. British.”

Castiel shook his head, looking up as Sam re-entered the room. His iconic ‘bitch face’ was plastered on Sam’s face, along with one of intense concentration as he brought in a tray with delicate cups and saucers and a tea pot balanced upon it. Castiel’s attention, however, was more to what Sam was wearing.

He was dressed in what Castiel knew to be a stereotypical maid’s outfit. The skirt barely covered his thighs, with his muscular legs stretched flat under the pantyhose of his stockings. His arms and shoulder looked enormous outside of the delicate and frilled black and white blouse, which was barely held together by buttons.

Sam’s hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, with a tiny frilled cap upon his head. He stumbled slightly in his heels as he made his way up the stairs, and a frilled garter was looped around the top of one leg in a teasing fashion.

“Here’s your tea,” Sam said, Castiel detecting a large portion of annoyance as he set the tray down.

“Thank you, Miss,” Dean said, altogether far too smugly. He looked like the cat who’d gotten the whole damned cream factory.

“Is there anything else you want?”

“Not right now,” Dean said, picking up one of the cups.

Castiel couldn’t help but wonder where they had gotten the tea set from. He didn’t recall having seen it before, although it may have been stored somewhere in the Men of Letters kitchen. He tore his eyes away from Sam, uncomfortable with how tight his pants had become.

“Want some, Cas?” Dean asked.

“Uh… sure,” Castiel said.

Dean poured him a cup and pushed it across to where Castiel, who took a seat in the spot next to Dean. Castiel had to fight to keep himself from looking up at where Sam stood with far more skin showing than what Castiel was used to.

“Oo, I think we’ve found one of Cas’ fetishes,” Dean said, teasingly.

Cas’ eyes widened impossibly bigger. “No! No. It’s just…. Unusual to see Sam dressed like that.”

“Mm-hm.” Dean smirked smugly, barely able to sip from his tea. “Hey Sam, c’mere.”

Sam stumbled forward until he was standing next to them. Dean pushed the tea tray back away from the edge of the table and patted the table edge between him and Castiel. Sam took the hint, coming to sit on the edge of the table and unconsciously sighing with relief to be off his feet.

“Which part do you like best, Cas?” Dan asked, sliding a hand up the inside of Sam’s closest thigh. The hair? The bare arms? The slinky legs?”

Cas swallowed hard, following the movement of Dean’s fingers. “I don’t think it’s appropriate.”

“Of course it isn’t appropriate,” Dean said. “That’s kind of the whole point.”

By now even Sam had begun to look amused.

“You haven’t even seen the best part yet,” Dean said.

Castiel frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Show him, Sammy.”

Sam smirked, pulling up the pleats of his skirt and revealing a pair of lacy women’s underwear.

Castiel stared.

“You might be right, Dean,” Sam said, exchanging a look with his brother. “We found a fetish.”

“Told you there’d be something,” Dean said. “Cowboys for me, biting for you, and maids for Cas.”

Castiel looked between them sharply. “It’s not a fetish.”

“Little Cas disagrees with you,” Dean said, gesturing to Cas’ crouch.

“I don’t know, Dean,” Sam said. “Think Cas needs some more sugar?”

“You might be right, Sammy. Better give him some.”

Sam didn’t need to be told twice, sliding into Cas’ lap and hooking his fingers into Cas’ tie. He dragged the angel up, slamming their mouths together in a firm and fierce kiss that Castiel was more than eager to return. Dean laughed, going back to sipping his tea as he watched Cas’ hands come up to grip Sam by the waist.

Cas was all but fucking Sam with his tongue, the pleats and frills of Sam’s outfit rough beneath his fingers. He brought his hand around and began to stroke Sam through the fabric of the panties, causing Sam to moan against his mouth.

Before Sam knew what was happening he was being picked up and pushed back down on the table. He loved it when Castiel got all dominant, and the angel was more than able to lift Sam’s bodyweight. Castiel for his part never broke the kiss, fingers sliding along Sam’s cock and backward. He frowned as he came against something foreign, discovering that Sam had a plug.

Cas broke the kiss and brought his lips to Sam’s neck, grazing his teeth along Sam’s throat and nipping at his skin in a way he knew Sam loved. Sam gasped as Cas pulled the plug free in one sharp tug. Sam didn’t feel empty for long, however, as Cas slid three fingers deep inside him and rubbed them against his prostate.

“Ugh,” Sam squeezed his eyes closed, rolling his hips so that he could fuck himself on Cas’ fingers. Cas’ teeth grazed his stubble, finding a spot on his throat that he loved to have sucked and latching on. By now Sam was hard, the panties wet with precum as he reached down, scrambling to try and unzip Cas’ pants.

Cas swatted his hand away, undoing his own pants and dropping them far enough down his hips that he sprang free. With one hand he pushed the panties aside and entered Sam’s still slick passage in one smooth stroke.

“Fuck!” Sam exclaimed, grasping onto Cas’ shoulders with both hands. He rolled his hips with each thrust, gasping Cas’ name as Cas found his prostate and angled himself to slam against it each time.

Cas bit down on Sam’s shoulder in just the way he liked, causing him to shout. Sam’s high heels hit the floor with a loud sound as they slipped from his feet, Sam hooking his legs around Cas’ waist. Sam reached up, fisting Cas’ hair and yanking his head back so that he could press their lips together again, the two panting against each other’s mouths between kisses.

It was fast and hard, and all too soon Sam found himself coming, Cas following him over the edge. Sam caught Cas’ face in his hands, kissing him deeply as they came down, Cas allowing Sam to lead the kiss.

“Holy fuck that was hot,” Dean said.

“I’m sorry,” Castiel said, falling back into his seat. “I don’t know what came over me.”

“I’m not complaining,” Sam said.

“I am,” Dean said. “That garter is just taunting me.”

Sam frowned. “What do you mean.”

Dean slid his chair across toward Sam, leaning forward and catching the garter between his teeth. He tugged at it, sliding it back over Sam’s thigh and down his leg. Sam laughed, lifting his leg so that Dean could pull it off.

“How long have you been wanting to do that?”

“Since you put it on,” Dean said. “That whole outfit just screams ‘undress me with your teeth’.”

“So why haven’t you?” Sam asked.

“Cause I wanted to see how Cas would react,” Dean replied.

“Nothing is stopping you now,” Cas pointed out.

“No, you’re right. There isn’t.” Dean reached up, hooking the tops of his fingers into one stocking and pulling it down Sam’s leg.

Sam leaned back on the table, watching as Dean made short work of both stockings and sighing with satisfaction at having them removed. Before he could comment Dean was hovering over him, his teeth closing on the hem of the skirt and tugging it down, all the while maintaining eye contact with his brother.

Castiel slid his chair to the side, reaching to pick up his abandoned teacup and take a long drink as he watched Dean drawn the skirt all the way down Sam’s legs, then letting it drop onto the floor. Dean then caught Sam’s arm, pulling him upright so that he could reach the blouse and leaned forward, working the buttons undone with his tongue and teeth.

Sam let out a shuddering breath as he watched, one hand coming up to gently caress the back of Dean’s head. Dean pushed the blouse back over Sam’s shoulders, Sam soon finding himself in nothing but the panties.

Knowing it would be a while before Sam was ready to go and that Dean hadn’t come yet, Sam ran through his options and settled on one that caused him to smirk. “You know what my tea needs, Dean?”

“What’s that?” Dean asked, voice a low growl that sent shivers up Sam’s spine.

“Cream,” Sam replied.

Dean stared at him for a moment before realisation blossomed across his face. He licked his lips, the corners tugging upward. “Does it now.”

“Mm-hm.” Sam slid forward, pushing Dean backward toward his chair. “Care to share?”

Dean fell backward onto his chair heavily, undoing his belt. “Take all the cream you need, baby boy.”

Sam slid from the table and dropped down onto his knees, hearing a soft sound of appreciation from Cas as the angel caught on. Pulling Dean’s cock free with one hand Sam used the other to push Dean’s knees apart before leaning forward and closing his lips around Dean’s cock.

Dean made a soft sound of contentment as Sam slid his lips down the length, his tongue dragging along the underside. Sam hollowed out his checks as he slid back up, releasing the cock with a pop and giving it two firm tugs with his hand as he shifted his weight and leaned in, this time taking in Dean’s full length.

Sam knew that Dean was already far gone having watched him and Cas, so it didn’t take long before Dean’s breathing became laboured. Dean tugged at Sam’s hat, pulling it free and allowing it to fall to the ground before threading his fingers into Sam’s hair. He tugged lightly, directing Sam’s movements to a speed that he liked as he slouched down in his seat to give Sam better access.

Dean breathed Sam’s name as he came, Sam swallowing down the cum as it spurted into his mouth. A small amount escaped his lips and trickled down his chin, and as Sam moved he felt some of Cas’ cum escape to run down the inside of his thigh.

“Enough cream for ya?” Dean asked breathlessly.

Sam nodded as he sat back, wiping his chin with the back of his hand. “For now, anyway.”

“Might I suggest we move this to the bedroom,” Castiel said. “I think Sam would appreciate it more if we did.”

“Hard floor, hard table,” Sam had to agree. “A soft matrass would be nice.”

“Question is, do we bring the maid outfit?” Dean asked. “What do you think, Cas?”

Castiel hesitated long enough for both of the brothers to notice. “Leave it. For now.”

“Hear that Sammy,” Dean said with a grin. “Told you it was a good idea.”

“Okay, I’ll give you this one,” Sam said, standing and tugging at his panties. “But next time you get to wear it.”

“After the way Cas reacted I just might,” Dean agreed.

“I do _not_ have a fetish,” Castiel protested.

Both brothers just smirked.

 

 

END

 


End file.
